In many cities and large conurbations, it is nowadays sought to improve profitability of a city or of a conurbation with the aid of different and varied programs. These include toll zones, emissions-class labels and vehicle-free zones. Such programs assist in reducing the traffic in the inner city or the conurbation and relieving the burden on the environment.
On the other hand, the programs for reducing traffic lead to greater challenges with regard to the delivery of goods, because heavy goods vehicles are subject to ever greater restrictions and constraints. New ways are therefore sought for delivering goods into the center of a city or of a conurbation in an environmentally friendly manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,991,505 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,784,034 B2 have disclosed rail-based transport systems for containers or packages within a limited working area. The containers or packages are transported from one location to another location within a limited working area with the aid of autonomously traveling trucks. Here, the trucks automatically receive the containers or packages, transport them to the desired location within the limited working area, and automatically unload them again. Here, the entire transport process is fully computer-aided.